elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Your Home
It's your sweet home. Your Home is where you live and is initially located near Vernis on the world map. Description You will start the game in Your Home with <Lomias> and <Larnniere>, who will give you an optional tutorial, start you on the main quest and give you some background fluff. Telling them to get out will give you three pieces of furniture, otherwise they will eventually leave when you enter Vernis for the first time. Your house can be rearranged and designed as you see fit using a combination of dropping and moving items and the house board's design function. Dropping furniture will increase your house rank, which earns you a 30gp/rank salary. You can use a house board at other properties you own to change their design. You can also drop the most valuable ores (gold bars, diamonds, etc) to increase its rank. Make sure to place only 1 per tile or the effect is lost. Ores that are in the top 10 furniture value will actually contribute to your House Rank. Any other ores dropped will not add to your House Rank. (See the House Board for the top 10.) If you drop a single ore on an otherwise empty tile and there's no message about House Rank, then it's not contributing to your House Rank. To rename Your Home, use the house board to hire a maid and then ask them to think of a new name. Your home starts out with three containers which can be accessed with : a freezer (stores food indefinitely), salary box (where you collect your pay) and heir trunk (used with deeds of heirship). These can only be used in your home or in the Maid Mansion. Each type of container has a single "space" which is shared by all containers of that type, so you can't store more food by getting more freezers, but you can put a food item into a freezer in your home and then take it out of the freezer in the mansion. House boards, house-specific containers and miscellaneous random furniture can be bought at The Embassy. Anybody staying in your home will have the music note symbol above their head whenever you return. Though this is the same symbol used when someone becomes drunk, in your home this just means they're happy to see you and are saying hello. You can add one upstairs floors to Your Home and up to eight downstairs floors. Each floor has independent item counters, and act as large storage units. See the here for details. Warning: The space created when you drop a stairs is like your current home, and can't be upgraded even when your home is upgraded (see below for a method to force update room type). Items placed on the new floors do not count toward your house rank, although the stairs you put on the main floor contribute their considerable worth to your house rank. House details You can replace your home by eading the appropriate deeds at a suitable location on the world map; however, you cannot build your new home over your old home. Your new home will revert to its default layout and everything that was in your old home will be placed in a pile in your new home. All your servants from your old house will be gone when you construct a new one, while party members left at the old home will be waiting for you in the new home. Note that you collect your salary twice a month but only pay taxes once a month. *Small Castles come already equipped with 7 servants. Elona+ transfers servants between houses so this bonus is not present. However, you'll still get 7 of them if you didn't have any servants in your previous home. The rank to break even after paying taxes for the estate is 70, the cyber house is 46 and the small castle is 16. Your Home.png|Cave Your Home - Shack.png|Shack Your Home - Cozy House.png|Cozy House Your Home - Estate.png|Estate Your Home - Cyber House.png|Cyber House Your Home - Small Castle.png|Small Castle Your home - Palace.png|Palace House rank Current house rank is determined by three factors: *House Type (T) (see table on the right) *total Furniture value (F), intrinsic to each type of furniture. *total Heirloom value (H), intrinsic to each type of item, including furniture. To calculate the house rank, the following formula is used: {10000 - (T + F + H) /3 \over 100} = House rank Improving house rank You improve your house rank by dropping furniture and items around your house (including Instruments); however, furniture stacked in a pile won't count. You can also drop gold bars and precious ores to increase rank. Gold bars and ores will only contribute to your House Rank if they are in the top 10 list (check the house board to see this). To see the Furniture/Heirloom value of items, drop two items subsequently (not stacked), and look for the updated numbers in the message log. NOTE 1: Messages will not be shown if the total value of all furniture on the floor is higher than needed to get Your Home to its maximum rank; in this case you must pick up items off the floor until the rank is below maximum to the Furniture/Heirloom values via dropping. NOTE 2: The numbers you see there for Furniture- and Heirloom values are F/100 and H/100, respectively. NOTE 3: Unique artifact equipment can also increase house rank considerably (haven't tested if values vary by equipment type, seems to be affected by material though). Your home earns you a salary of 30gp/rank. Each type of house has a different initial and maximum rank. House board Using ( , or / if the board is on the ground) the house board will give you the following options: Design Allows you to design the layout of your house as you see fit (more on that below). Home Rank Shows you a summary of your home's rank and the ten most valuable items. Make an ally stay (or Allies in your home) Allows you to tell your pets to stay at your home or to come with you. Recruit a member (or servant) Allows you to hire maids, guards and merchants for your home. Move a member (or stayer) Allows you manually move anybody currently staying in your house. Servants Each house can support a number of servants who will welcome you home whenever you return. The list of available servants on the house board is random and periodically changes. Except for the maid, servants have the same purpose that they do in towns and their services cost the same. All servants will be automatically dismissed whenever you build a new house. Note that blackmarkets are exceptionally rare hires when you are not wanted by the city guards. Note: When you fire a shopkeeper and hire it again, the investment would be re-initialized! Houseguests If you have hired a maid, you will be able to meet guests at your house. Guests will wait for your next visit but no more than three will be waiting at any time. If you don't have a maid, they will still queue up. Guests will leave once you exit the map (i.e. leave Your Home or go to another floor of Your Home). If you're standing over a chair or stump you can use it ( ) and designate as either for you or for a guest. If you do this, when the maid brings in a guest for you to meet, both you and the guest will be teleported to the designated chairs. *'Adventurers' may just be visiting, sharing a drink, coming around for a chat, giving a gift (their gifts can then be given to pets/NPCs for an increase in relationship...and the item goes away after use), giving you some materials, or giving a token of friendship; you may also trade equipment with them or hire them, as normal. **If it's January, an adventure may say, "Happy New Years" and give you a New Year's Gift. *'Citizens' just wanted to stop by. *'Guild Trainers' will train your potential up to three times in one month. If you aren't in a guild, a trainer from any of the guilds may appear and the price is 4 platinum. If you are in a guild, only the trainer from your guild will appear and the price is lowered to 3 platinum. **Warriors' guild trainer trains Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity. **Thieves' guild trainer trains Dexterity, Perception, and Learning. **Mages' guild trainer trains Will, Magic, and either Learning or Charisma. *'Shopkeepers' are like the Wandering Vendors and blackmarket vendors. They have a small range of goods with a high shop rank. *'Beggars' will ask for gold (5% of your gold on hand). Giving it to them raises your karma by 2. You can kill them to get the gold back, but the karma penalty will apply, rendering your effort pointless. If you really want it back, try summoning a monster to do it for you (the beggar is a very poor fighter) - just be careful about what you call up. *'Punks' will ask if you're ready... by which they mean ready for sex. *'Mysterious Producer' will ask if you want to be a star... which starts by having sex with them. Kill him for his unique statue and card instead. *'Halloween children' only show up during the 10th month. If you give them candy, they'll give you a jack lantern. Otherwise, you have to choose between "Treat" (-2 Karma) or "Trick" (several fires are started in your house). Designing your home You can change the walls and floor of your home (and any place created with a deed) via the "design" option of the house board. Once design mode is activated, you can change any square by left-clicking it with the mouse; what the square will be changed to is displayed in the upper righthand corner of the window. There are two ways to choose what squares will be changed to: # Right-clicking on any square in your home will choose that as the type of square to lay down. # You can press or to bring up a list of floor/wall types. Left-click on one to choose it as the type of square to lay down. Note that laying down a water square which is suitable for fishing requires that you have either a cyber house or a small castle (unless you want to cheat with the map editor), but once you have either of those you can put water squares in any deed-created property, not just Your Home. Also note that the only way to create shallow (walkable) water tiles is via right-click copying existing ones within a small castle; otherwise the only water tiles you can make are the deep kind. You can use the numpad or arrow keys to change which part of your home is being viewed (this moves around the PC sprite, but doesn't actually move the PC). Once you are done with design mode you can exit it by pressing . Doors and home design The only way to add doors to your home is with a rod or spell of create door; they cannot be placed via design mode. If you want to remove a door from your home you must close it with and then bash it with . Initializing a room If you create an extra room in Your Home by using an upstairs or downstairs before upgrading the home type, the extra room will retain the original item limit/area size of the original home type and will not update along with future home upgrades. This can result in a less desirable item limit as you could otherwise have 2 rooms with a 400 item limit and 35x24 area size (if you make the extra room when you have a small castle for example). There is a method to force update your room type in case you made the room before getting a higher tier home type, but due to the nature of this method it is strongly recommended that you backup your save before attempting. #In the room you wish to force upgrade, use a home board in the room and see what your current item limit is and note it down (its shown in message log). #'Remove all items' from the room you want to reset, keep them in your inventory or move them to another room of Your Home or a storage house, this includes an upstairs or downstairs inside said room (use a return scroll/spell to leave). #Save and exit the game in any other room or area that isn’t the room you wish to initialize (a town is a safe bet), backup this save! #Load up and stand on the upstairs or downstairs that takes you to the room you wish to initialize then hold backspace and enter on the stairs, you should get a warning message (see picture). #You will now be in the initialized room; it should resemble the default layout of Your Home, so if you own a small castle it should resemble one. Put a home board in the room and use it to check the item limit, if it matches the item limit of Your Home type shown in House details below, you were successful in force updating. Changes in Elona+ A new house deed "palace" has been added, see above. You can use (via ) bookshelves to store books and scrolls, racks of potions to store potions, and show cases of breads to store breads (This only applies to furniture generated in version 1.42 or later). These also have a shared storage space like the Freezer. Water tiles can be placed in any property at any time. Existing servants will transfer to new houses. Elona+ has the new "deed of property transfer" (replaced the deed of removal deed which only moved existing homes) which, upon being read in a player owned property, will register it; allowing you to move the property with the layout and item arrangement remaining intact after reading it again on the world map. A new house board option called Change door type. it cycles the type of doors in your home through normal, cyber/sci-fi type, and Japanese paper-door type. Once a change is made you must exit, re-enter, and the open/close the doors to make the change take effect. Guards can force guests out of your home. Changes in Omake Overhaul By paying 100,000gp to your maid, more people may be invited to your home after 3 days. Number of people invited may exceed the maximum limit of visitors. The invitation may flop and have few or no additonal visitors. There are also more recruitable servants when hiring. Category:Deeds